mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek Mafia IV
| image = File:ST4.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Fight for the Alpha Quadrant | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-09-15 | winningfaction = Section 31 & Dominion | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #Hirkala #Sally #Okosan #Takari #maurice #Boquise #yuiop #IAWY #Majeswandar #plasmid #Insaner | first = IAWY | last = Boquise, Majeswandar | mvp = Insaner | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on previous series (Star Trek Mafia, Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch, Star Trek Mafia III) and some ideas from Star Trek Timelines videogame It began on September 15th, 2017 and ended in a Section 31 & Dominion tie-win in N9 (September 27th). Game Mechanics Belongs to the Hybrid games: 4 factions that start without BTSC. Winner is majority or last standing faction. Rules * WinCon is be the majority faction (e.g. 3 vs 1 vs 1 or 2 vs 1 or last standing), with a tie-win only possible in a 1 vs 1 scenario. * There are no days, only night phases. * Each faction starts without BTSC and can gain it by meeting - If 2 players from the same faction target the same player in a night or if one targets the other, they meet and establish BTSC between them following the next phase. Blocked players are counted as staying home/targeting self. If the third player meets with one of the two (by the same rule), he joins the BTSC. * Each action requires a specific skill set to work (except for using boosters) and requires an item to be used. * Each role has 3 skills out of the following 6: COM - Command, MED - Medical, SCI - Science, DIP - Diplomacy, ENG - Engineering, SEC - Security * Each role starts with 2 items and can gain 1 by night (randomly). BTSC allows members to share their inventory freely. * Items are spent when used and only one item can be spent per night (except replicator actions). Multiple items of the same type can be held at the same time. Boosters act as wildcards for skills that a player does not have and can be used in addition to an item (e.g. a character with DIP, COM, SEC may use a booster Power Cell to use Borg Nanites for the night). * Order of actions: Boost >> Block >> Save >> Kill >> Spy >> Communication >> Transmutation (see the wiki for the meaning of >> in OOA, this one translates to same type of actions happen at the same time chronologically and can't be stopped by actions that happen afterwards). ** Replicator actions are instant so outside of the OOA. ** A blocks B who blocks C -> only B is blocked. ** A blocks B who blocks A -> both appear to be blocked (but will still count as targeting each other for BTSC meet rules) ** Kills are not blocking ** Blocked players are shown publicly in the night post as being blocked but not by whom. ** Killed players are shown publicly in the night only if kill is successful, including the role that did it. ** Saved players are not shown publicly in the night, but they will know privately they where saved from a kill and the role that saved them (but not the one that attempted the kill) ** Dead spies do not receive results at the end of the night. ** NP shows successful kills and blocks: Role X killed player Y OR Player Z got blocked. Items A. Boost: * Power Cell (ENG, SCI, MED) - Boost a player's action allowing him a wildcard (ENG/SCI/MED) in case he does not possess the skill * Ancient Lessons (DIP, COM, SEC) - Boost a player's action allowing him a wildcard (DIP/COM/SEC) in case he does not possess the skill * Replicator Ration - May be used as a wildcard along another item B. Block: * Stun Phaser (SEC) - Obviously stuns the target and blocks him/her for the night. * Manipulation (DIP) - Manipulates a target into changing their plans for the night (block) * Secret Orders (COM) - Secretly delivers a change order, relieving the target of the means to achieve their action for the night (block). C. Kill: * Phaser/Disruptor (SEC) - Completely removes the target from the game unless the target was immunized or beamed-away at the last minute. * DNA Rifle (COM) - A special kind of rifle that works by genetically tracking its target, hence it requires previous knowledge of the target's role (RID Kill). Counts for BTSC meeting rules even if incorrect. * Mercenary Hire (DIP) - Arrange for some highly skilled mercenaries to eliminate a target. Requires knowing the target's faction (FID Kill). Counts for BTSC meeting rules even if incorrect. D. Save: * Medical Tricorder (MED) - Immunizes the target using a secret dose of antibodies and cortico-stimulants, target can resist even major wounds for one night only. * Borg Nanites (SCI) - Immunizes the target using researched nanites resembling Borg technology, saving them from 1 kill. Dissipates after a night. * Beam Tracking Codes (COM) - Beams the target to safety if targeted for a kill. E. Spy: * Innocent Probing(DIP) - Quietly gathers information about the target through conversations, revealing his/her role to the diplomat. * Authorization Codes (COM) - Uses a set of authorization codes to gain access to Starfleet information about an individual (Role spy) * Data Probes (ENG) - Hacks streams of data to follow a target around and retrieve who she/he targeted the night before (Follow spy, will see player name if target acted on someone or nothing if inactive or blocked). Only the player being followed counts for BTSC meeting rules. * Nanite Probes(ENG) - Crafts a self-assembling nanite spy that attaches to the target around and reports who targeted that person during the night (Reverse-Follow spy, will see players that acted on target, including self). Only the player being followed counts for BTSC meeting rules. * Radiation Detector (SCI) - Using a newly discovered radiation and a simple workaround in modern-day detectors, this may tell how many players are alive in a faction at the end of the night. Targets a whole faction, not a player and appears as inactive if user is targeted by a follow spy. Does not count in any way for BTSC meeting rules, it is equivalent with a player staying home. F. Replicator: * Replication (*) - Each player can drop 2 items (or one item and a replicator ration or two replicator rations) to create a desired item out of the two. There is no restriction on the skill required to use the replicator. This action is resolved instantly and if it is legit (player has that in his inventory), the change in inventory is immediate and replicated item can be used the same night. Hence it is out of the order of actions as it cannot be blocked. * Transmutation (ENG) - skilled engineers can convert an item to another item but only after a full night. The resulted item is available at the beginning of the next night. They are so skilled, they can use this in addition to their normal action (e.g. they can kill and transmute the same night) G. Communication * ComBadge(*) - Each player starts with 1 com-badge that can be used to send 1 non-signed message per night via host and cannot be lost. Communication requires no skill and can be done while using another item to act. Communication is blocked if the one sending the message is blocked. Any com-badge received via nightly drops can be used in parallel to existing one. Com-badges are shared in BTSC inventory with powerplay enabled. Sending a message to a player does NOT count towards establishing BTSC. Role Description Section 31 (S31) - a shadow organization that watches over the Federation, believing the ends always justify the means. *1. Luther Sloane (DIP, SCI, MED) - a former member of Starfleet Intelligence with a grudge against the Dominion. *2. Malcom Reed (SEC, ENG, COM) - a covert member of S31, serving as an armory officer aboard Enterprise NX-01. *3. Agent Harris (COM, SEC, SCI) - a highly placed operative in Starfleet Security. Klingon Cardassian Alliance (KCA) - rooted in a mirror universe where the Terran Empire's expansionist policy has forced a fearsome alliance to be born. *4. Mirror Regent Worf (SEC, COM, SCI) - a Klingon regent of the KCA and commander in chief during the rebel uprising. *5. Mirror Garak (DIP, SEC, MED) - a resourceful Cardassian agent that unfortunately just lost Terok Nor to the Terran rebels. *6. Mirror Intendant Kira (COM, ENG, DIP) - the "prefect" of Bajor and Terok Nor in charge of mining and processing uridium ore using Terran slaves. Maquis (MAQ)- an independent organization of Federation-born colonists and former Starfleet officers rebelling against the Cardassian occupation of their former homes. *7. Chakotay (COM, DIP, MED) - a Native-American former Starfleet officer, resigned after his tribe's colony was ceded to the Cardassians by the Federation *8. B'Ellana Torres (SEC, ENG, COM) - a Klingon-Human hybrid and a social outcast due to her anger issues, dropped out of her engineering speciality from the Starfleet Academy. *9. Ro Laren (DIP, SEC, SCI) - a Bajoran serving as a lieutenant in Federation Starfleet, later defected to the Maquis after a Cardassian attack The Dominion (DOM) - natives of the Gamma Quadrant gathered as a coalition of species led by the shapeshifting Changeling and genetically engineered servants - the cunning Vorta and the vicious Jem'Hadar that have just invaded the Alpha Quadrant via a wormhole near Bajor. *10. Changeling Lovok (DIP, SEC, SCI) - a changeling impersonating a Romulan Tal Shiar Colonel with access to information about Alpha and Beta Quadrants *11. Kilana (DIP, COM, MED) - a female Vorta field supervisor in charge of a Jem'Hadar unit, sincere, understanding and completely manipulative. *12. Ixtana'Rax (SEC, COM, ENG) - a honored elder Jem'Hadar (survived more than 20 years) with tactical awareness. Host's Summary Winning Faction Section 31: *Boquise - Malcom Reed *Takari - Agent Harris *Okosan - Luther Sloane Dominion: *sparrowhawk - Changeling Lovok *Majeswandar - Kilana *IAWY - Ixtana'Rax MVP: Insaner Day and Night Posts N1 N2 N3 N4 N5 N6 N7 N8 N9 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #sparrowhawk - Changeling Lovok - Killed N5 by Malcom Reed #Hirkala -Ro Laren - Killed N4 by Mirror Intendant Kira #Sally - Mirror Garak - Killed N5 by Changeling Lovok and Chakotay #Okosan - Luther Sloane - Killed N3 by Mirror Regent Worf #Takari - Agent Harris - Killed N5 by Mirror Garak #maurice - Chakotay - Killed N7 by Mirror Intendant Kira and Kilana #Boquise - Malcom Reed - #yuiop - B'Ellana Torres - Killed N3 by Mirror Garak #IAWY - Ixtana'Rax - Killed N2 by Mirror Regent Worf #Majeswandar - Kilana - #plasmid - Mirror Regent Worf - Killed N4 by Changeling Lovok #Insaner - Mirror Intendant Kira - Killed N9 by Malcom Reed Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames